James Henry McCommons (1844-1940)
James Henry McCommons (October 6, 1844 near Lexington, Oglethorpe Co., GA - March 15, 1940 in Greensboro, Greene Co., GA) was the son of Abraham McCommons and Rebecca Caroline Young. He married (1) Mary Helen Geer (1846-1892) November 3, 1864 in Greene Co., GA, daughter of Capt. James Frederick Geer (1824-1905) and Mary Bethany Callaway (1825-1908). He married (2) Ann Elizabeth Geer (1850-1902) January 18, 1893 in Greene Co., GA. She was the daughter of Capt. James Frederick Geer (1824-1905) and Mary Bethany Callaway (1825-1908). •Military Service: BET 16 SEP 1862 AND 3 MAY 1865 5th GA Regular Cavalry, CSA •Burial: Greensboro City Cemetery, Greensboro, Greene Co., GA 9 •Obituary: LAST CONFEDERATE VETERAN PASSES Taps for J. H. McCommons, Sr., Who Dies At Age Of 95. from: The Herald-Journal, Greensboro, GA, Friday, March 22, 1940, p. 1: Mr. J. H. McCommons, Sr., 95, Greene County's last and beloved Confederate Veteran, passed away early Saturday morning at the home of his son, Mr. J. H. McCommons, Jr. James Henry McCommons was born October 6, 1844 near Lexington in Oglethorpe County. He was the son of Abraham and Rebecca Caroline (Young) McCommons and the grandson of Giles and Polly (Armstrong) Young. He enlisted in the confederate army as a private in the 5th Georgia Regular Cavalry (formerly Co. D, 2nd batt. Ga. Cavalry.) He enlisted September 16, 1862 at Camp. Rose and was paroled at Hillsboro, N.C. on May 3, 1865. Mr. McCommons was married on November 3, 1864 to Mary Helen Gee Geer, of Penfield, daughter of Capt. James F. and Mary (Callaway) Geer. She died on February 4, 1892. To this union was born seven sons and one daughter, Percy L., Fred, Len, Robert L., Luther, Howard, Claude and Nellie. Mr. McCommons married January 18, 1893, Miss Elizabeth Geer, sister of first wife. She died August 10, 1902. Since then Mr. McCommons has made his home in Greensboro. Mr. McCommons joined the Confederacy as a boy. The deeds of the confederate soldier which shook a continent, now belong to history. But, these brave men will not be forgotten, their lives will cast a mellow glow, just as the sun after its departure leaves behind that splendor which makes beautiful the evening. "When the gray line breaks on that last long mile, God grant them Hail! and a cherry smile; And the clasp. of a comrade's hand, In that better land beyond the farthest star Where God's sainted armies are In the brave front rank at his right hand God keep. them." Mr. McCommons was an unusual man. Strong, loving, and deeply interested in everything about him. We mus not think of him in sadness, only in joyous gladness for so he had lived, bringing sunshine wherever he went, every happy on the way. Mr. McCommons was a regular attendant at the Confederate reunions. He attended the 75th anniversary reunion in Gettysburg two years ago. He loved youth and had countless friends among the young people. He was a follower of the University of Georgia football teams and spent the foot ball season until last year, with his only daughter, Mrs. W. M. Bryant, in Athens. The deceased was a member of the Greensboro Baptist Church. He was a loyal, faithful and kind friend to all, each of whom will miss him. The funeral was held Sunday afternoon, at 3 o'clock, and was largely attended. Rev. Charles H. Koop. officiating, assisted by Reb. D. P. Johnston. Interment in the City Cemetery. The pall bearers were grandsons: Messrs. Marcus Bryant, Lawton, Owen, Roger, Neil and Benjamin McCommons. Many beautiful floral offerings attested the love and esteem in which the deceased was held by his friends. Mr. McCommons is survived by a daughter, Mrs. W. M. Bryant, of Athens; four sons, Mr. J. H. McCommons, Jr., Mr. L. C. McCommons, Mr. P. L. McCommons, of Greensboro; Mr. W. C. McCommons, of Thomson. J. H. McCommons Co., morticians, in charge. Category:Non-SMW people articles